Erudite to Dauntless
by emmalampe04
Summary: 16 year old Emma Mathews niece of Jeanine Mathews just wanted a normal life. Take her aptitude test and chose and live an easy life. All of that changes when she finds out she is Divergent. Joining Dauntless, falling in love with her instructor and having her aunt trying to kill her was not part of her plan at all, but hey life isn't supposed to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I have come up with a new story! I came up with this today and wanted to get it up as soon as possible. I have many more story ideas in mind so be prepared. But yeah on with the story and I own zip except for my gorgeous copy of Four by Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 1- Aptitude test**

**Emma's POV-**

**I am Emma Mathews, niece of Jeanine Mathews, representative of Erudite. I know being the niece of such an important person must be nice, but its not really. I mean my room is a lot nicer than some of the other Erudite rooms, and I get a ton more free books to read, but there also is a downside to it. All of the 'friends' that I have just are friends with me because I'm Jeanine's niece and must be respected. I've basically lived the majority of my life alone, because my parents are important scientists, and its hard for them to make time for me. All of my so called friends aren't really friends or there for me. Well, except for Haley. Haley is a year younger than me, but was moved up into higher classes therefore she will choose this year. We have recently become close and are inseparable ever since, she is like my other half. I'm just nervous we won't pick the same faction, and then I would be alone again.**

**Today is the day I will take my aptitude test, which will tell me what faction I truly belong in. Todaywill be the day that my future is decided. I'm not nervous. Yet I am. The test doesn't scare me, or what faction I have an aptitude for, the part that scares me is that this decides my whole future everything that will happen to me in the future is all determined by today. I get dressed into a white button down shirt, black pants and a dark blue jacket over them. I grab my glasses from my desk, not because I need them, but because I was told to wear them by my aunt. She told me they make me look more sophisticated and smarter. I don't really care.**

***TIME SKIP***

**I walk into the cafeteria nervous and jittery, but I don't show it. I look calm, ready, and perfectly poised. I sit down with Monica, Haley, Travis, and Evan. We sit there quiet until Evan brings up the issues and rumors about Abnegation. "Did you know that a few years ago Marcus Eaton's son Tobias left Abnegation, and joined Dauntless because he was beaten by his father." He says, waiting for one of us to say something back. No one says anything for a few seconds which is unusual. Then he says, " You do know that all of the abnegation are probably saving half of the food that they are suppose to be giving to the factionless." he keeps saying lies and more crap about Abnegation, while everyone else nods their heads agreeing with what he says, except me. I've been putting up with it until I can't stand it anymore and surprisingly say. " I know he left but that doesn't mean he left for that reason maybe he actually belongs in Dauntless, and the rest of the rumors and lies. I have seen the Abnegation from my window giving the factionless food by the way, so please shut up all you're saying, is lies, rumors, and pure bowl shit!" I finish realizing now that I had stood up and was yelling and that everyone was looking at me. Then I turn around and walk out of the room fueled by anger and annoyance. If I would have stayed in their any longer I would've probably hurt someone. I hear footsteps behind me and see Haley walking in a fast past behind me, still trying to look professional.**

**What do you want?" I ask her.**

**" I came to find you, Em. I didn't know you felt that way, you seemed pretty upset. I mean, we're best friends you can tell me anything, okay. Remember that." She says.**

**"Okay." I say.**

**That's when our names are announced over the intercom. " Emma Mathews, and Haley Lancer" It says and then is silent. I gulp, and we turn to walk into the doors again. As we walk in and head towards the door, everyone is silent and is staring at me. I ignore it though and just breath. I walk into room 4E and sit down, a young Abnegation lady walks in and says relax. I do and lay back.**

**"My name is Natalie Prior, don't be nervous you'll do fine." She says. She then hands me a glass of clear liquid and says"Drink it."**

**"What's in it?" I ask curious as I hold the clear liquid in my hand.**

**"Don't worry about that just drink." She says sweetly, and this time I do. It tastes like sweetened water, and tickles my throat on the way down. I lay back in the chair and am suddenly pulled into darkness.**

**I open my eyes and am in a room of mirrors before me lays a piece of cheese and a knife. "Choose." A voice says. Why? Why do I need to choose? "Fine." I say, and look at the options before me. I put my hand down and hover it over the knife. Then I get an idea, I grab the cheese with one hand and the knife with the other. I laugh, this can't be this easy. Then a dog is a few feet in front of me, and I can't kill it so I knell down, like I learned in class if I was in a situation like this. Then the dog is front of me and liking my face, I smile and pet it. A little girl appears out of nowhere and says puppy. The dog gets up and turns to the little girl ready to attack. Oh shit you have got to be kidding me. The dog is now chasing the little girl and I know I won't be fast enough, if only there was glass between the so the girl would be safe. All of a sudden there is and the scene disapears.**

**I am now on a train and a man is asking me if I have seen a person on the newspaper, the person looks familiar, but I lie and say I don't know him. "You could save my life." The man says. "I don't know the man," I lie again, and the scene changes and I'm back in the testing room.**

**Natalie looks at me and gives me a look to go along with what she's about to do. "Your results are Erudite as expected," she says. I realize there is a camera in the room. That's great." I say. "Here, I'll walk you out," she says, and leads me to the back door.**

**Once we are out of sight, I ask "What's going on? What was my result?"**

**"Your result was Erudite, and Amity, and Dauntless, they call it Divergent." She says. You need to make sure you tell no one about your test results ever, you could be Divergent is dangerous."**

**"I don't but that's impossible." I say rethinking everything.**

**"No it's not, just very rare." She says. And then adds," You need to go. Good luck Emma."**

**I walk home, and surprisingly find my parents there. "I didn't know you were going to be home." I say stunned, the never come home. "Well we were able to come see you for a little while before tomorrow." My dad says. I hug them both, "Whatever you choose tomorrow, always know we love you Emma." My mom says, and I know they are both expecting me to stay. "I'm tired, I should go to bed." I say**

**"Okay goodnight, Emma." They both say, and I head upstairs unsure on which faction I will choose tomorrow.**

**Erudite.**

**Amity.**

**Dauntless.**

**Divergent.**

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 and I'm excited, I know where I want to go with this and would so keep working but it's kind off 12:30 and I'm tired. But yeah comment and let me know what you guys think so far. Also a chapter of my other fanfic What if Tris didn't join Dauntless will be up in the next few days. So yeah bye- Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back and loving where I'm going with this story. I woke up this morning jump on fanfiction and OH MY GOD I have 1 review, and 2 favorites and 1 follow so thank you OMG! I own nothing except for yeah nothing! Veronica Roth owns Divergent, I don't! So yeah enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Choosing and Hello new life.**

**Emma's POV-**

**I wake up, and sigh. I got zero sleep last night, of course. Today I will start my life in a faction. I debate my options. I could join Amity and live a happy and peaceful life. No, I couldn't. I don't always want to be peaceful and kind some days I hit people and get in fights. I could choose Dauntless, and join a faction of danger, thrill, and be a bad-ass and fearless. Or, I could stay, in Erudite, growing up to be a scientist like my parents and never being able to see my family. Would they miss me if I left? Would they still love me? Would they visit me? Would I still be a daughter in their eyes, or a traitor. I mean faction before blood right? Ugh... this was supposed to be easy. I take the test, the test then narrows down what faction I have an aptitude for and I join that faction. Yet no, I'm divergent meaning I have an aptitude for more then one faction, making my decision that much harder.**

**I grab a towel and walk into my bathroom that is in my bedroom, and let the hot water cascade down my body. The heat is relaxing, and gives me a clear mind. I still don't know where I truly belong, but I'm supposed too. At least that's what Aunt Jeanine says. I put on a long sleeve button down white shirt and a black pair of pants and black flats. Then a glossy blue jacket over, quickly put my hair into a high ponytail and walk out of my bedroom. As I walk down the stairs the smell of eggs and bacon fills my nose. I smile and sprint down the stairs. I can't believe the scene before me, my parents here and making breakfast for me. I know what your thinking, it's just eggs and bacon, right. But, my parents have never made me breakfast, like ever.**

**"Hi." I say.**

**My mother turns around and tells me good morning. I ask,"Are you coming to the ceremony?"**

**"Of course we are, I mean you're our little girl." My dad says and now I'm confused, they never have given me a cutesy little kid nick name. "What's going on?" I ask. There is about a minute of silence when my father asks me."What were your test results, Emma?" I freeze. "I got Erudite." I say." Like my administrator guessed." I smile going along with the lie, but I need something more. "I mean, I'm Jeanine Mathews niece it would be obvious that I would get Erudite." I say. Which is another lie which burns my throat on the way out. "That's what we were hoping." My mother says. "We are in need for more scientists." I smile eat my breakfast and wait for my parents at the door.**

**We get on the train to the hub. Once I get in I go and stand away from my parents. I end up next to a Abnegation girl my age sitting down. She starts to get up to get me her seat. "No," I say. "It's fine, I'm Emma" I say holding out my hand. She shakes my hand,"I'm Beatrice,"She says. "Are you choosing today Beatrice?" I ask her. She nods her head. I see quite a few people staring at us. Because of all of the reports that Erudite is releasing about Abnegation, it's peculiar that we are socializing. "Hey don't you all have your own things to look at?!" I scream. Everyone averts there eyes and goes back to their own business. "Anyways, are you nervous Beatrice?" I ask her. "No, not really." She says, and then adds quietly,"I was scared as hell at first." I laugh. She just swore ha, she's definitely choosing a different faction.**

**"Don't worry I was the same too." I say. We both laugh. "Friends?" She asks me.**

**"Friends." I say smiling.**

**After getting off of the train, I find my parents again. I guess they either didn't see me talking to Beatrice or they did but they don't want to talk to me about it. We walk towards one of the elevators. We get in and I see Beatrice walking the stairs. Jesus that's a lot of walking. I make a decision on impulse, and before the doors shut I run out and make my way towards Beatrice. I turn around only for a split second finding my parents looking at me with a look of confusion. I don't care, I just start running up the steps making my way closer and closer to Beatrice. Once I'm next to her I say hi. "Jesus, you scared me Emma." She exclaims. I see her cover her mouth right afterwards. Surprisingly no one heard her. We walk about seven flights of stairs when my legs start hurting, but I block out the pain.**

**Once we get to the top, Beatrice introduces me to her mother and father and brother Caleb. I recognize her mother as Natalie, the woman who gave me my aptitude test and told me that I'm Divergent. "Hi, I'm Emma Matthews, me and Beatrice are friends we met on the train." I say. I hold out my hand. No one shakes it and I remember that they don't shake hands. I put my hand back. "It's very nice to meet you Emma." Natalie says.**

**"Well I should get back to my parents." I say. I hug Beatrice, I don't care what everyone else thinks. She hugs me back and I whisper "Are you Divergent?" I ask her. She nods her head," Are you?" She asks. I nod. I pull away and tell her,"Good luck."**  
**She smiles and tells me,"Good luck too you to Emma."**

**I smile and go find my parents sitting down. "Sorry, I just felt like walking instead." I lie. Then Marcus Eaton one of the Abnegation leaders smiles and starts talking about the war years ago and why the factions were started and then the names start being called. One by one everyone is called until it gets to mine.**

**Haley Lancer." I hear. Haley walks up and takes the knife. She cuts her hand, looks at me, and drops her blood into the bowl with water in it. The bowl representing Erudite. I sigh.**

**Then it happens, my name is called.**

**"Emma Matthews."**

**I take a deep breath and stand. I walk up and take the knife from Marcus. I turn towards the bowls. I walk over looking at each one. I stand in front of the Erudite bowl, and breath. I look up and see Beatrice looking at me smiling. I breath and take the knife and cut my hand. It stings. I breath in and out, in and out. I stick my hand out over the bowl representing Erudite. But, before the blood can drip I move my hand over and hear my blood sizzle on the hot coals. I can't stay in Erudite. I just can't.**

**I am Dauntless.**

**I hear hollers and clapping from the Dauntless, my new home. I smile and walk over to join my new faction.**

**Then Marcus announces Caleb's name and I know Beatrice will be next. Caleb walks up and takes the knife from Marcus, calmly walks up to the Erudite bowl, cuts his hand and spills a few drops of blood into the Erudite bowl. Many gasp in confusion, but Caleb just calmly walks over to the Erudite. After everyone quiets down he announces Beatrice's name. Beatrice walks up and takes the knife. I look at her and smile. She smiles back and walks slowly forwards, cuts her hand, and slowly places her hand over the hot coals. The blood drops and there are more gasps. An Abnegation hasn't joined Dauntless since two years ago when Tobias Eaton, Marcus's son left. Beatrice walks towards me, I run up to her and meet her halfway. I put my arms around her. Her heart his beating like crazy. "Hey, it's okay. We both will become Dauntless together." I say trying to comfort her. I pull back and smirk. She nods and after everyone is quiet again, the ceremony continues.**

**We are the first to leave, I look for my parents in the crowd of blue. Eventually I find them staring back at me with a look of utter betrayal, and hatred. I know they really wanted me to stay, they give me a look that says you are no longer my daughter. Tears threaten to spill but I don't let them, I turn my head and leave. We start running, it feels great. The train tracks are about twenty feet above us. We climb the foundation. Once we get to the top, I'm buzzing with energy and adrenaline.**

**"We're jumping!" Someone shouts. The train comes closer and closer towards us. The doors of the train open and people in front of me start jumping into the cars. I run and see Beatrice close behind me. I get in and she follows suit. We laugh, we have just jumped on a train. We meet a girl named Christina and a boy named Will.**

**After a while, one of the Dauntless gets up,"Let's go." She says. I stand and see the people in the cars in front of us start jumping onto a building. "They are trying to kill us!" I scream. Soon its our turn to jump. I stand at the edge of the car and breath. Then I jump, and my feet hit the building. Everyone else makes it except for a boy who didn't jump. Everyone gathers around the edge of a building. "In order to get into the Dauntless compound, you need to jump." Someone says, I try to look to see who it is but can't see. Damn me for being short. I finally get to the front and see it's Eric. We used to be close friends, and he may or may not have been my first kiss. I notice that he recognizes me. I smirk at him. Before anyone can say anything else, I'm running forward and jumping of the building screaming hells yes. I scream. But then feel weightless, almost like I'm flying. I hit what I'm guessing is a net and laugh. "Can I do that again?" I ask to no one in particular. I hear someone laugh, and then I'm being pulled out of the net.**  
**My eyes meet dark blue ones, that I find myself melting into. "What's your name?" He asks me. I look at him, and realize I know him. This is Tobias Eaton. I met him when I was touring Dauntless with my aunt a year ago.**

**"I'm Emma." I say.**

**"First jumper Emma." He shouts and I hear yells. He turns back to me and says.**

**"Welcome to dauntless"**

**HELL YES! Chapter 2. What do you guys think! Let me know. Also contest I'll be leaving five questions below first people to get one right I'll make you a character! Please only answer one so that means five people will win!**  
**QUESTIONS-**

**1- What is the name of the main character in Throne of Glass?**

**2- What kind of flowers does Gus give Hazel? (be specific)**

**3- Name all of Cassandra Clare's books and the two series yet to come out.**

**4- What is the age difference between Rose and Dimitri? **

**5- How many novellas are in Four by Veronica Roth? **

**Love ya- Emma**


End file.
